


connections

by chaehyungwonies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complete, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chae hyungwon and lim changkyun are unknowingly from the same neighbourhood and there's a party going on tonight.</p>
<p>things...happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	connections

**Author's Note:**

> so remember when hyungwon and changkyun said they found out they were from the same neighbourhood and now they're super best ~~boy~~ friends
> 
> yeah, that little stream inspired this.
> 
> (plus this fandom needs more fic so i'm here to supply once and for all)

Kihyun had convinced Changkyun to come to this party and honestly, he didn't really want to go. Who would be there that he would even want to mingle with in the first place? It was a waste of time, but Kihyun was adamant and Changkyun wouldn't have really minded a small break from the usual study and practice anyway. Excited that Changkyun was even considering attending, Kihyun told Shownu, who told others and eventually everyone in the neighborhood was ready to see Changkyun at the party.

"What do you plan to wear," Wonho had asked at some point, leaning against a locker as he watched Changkyun carefully.

Changkyun gave him Resting Bitch Face #34 in response.

This party though was not some ordinary party. It was across multiple schools hosted at some guy’s place, Changkyun didn't know who or where, nor did he really care. Even though he didn't really care about the event, he did care about appearance and whatnot, how long he'd stay, how to get home, all the details to be comfortable and have a good time.

Good times were far and in between.

Changkyun meet this one guy named Minhyuk, a bit of a talker but nothing he couldn't handle. The guy was older than him (so far Changkyun felt himself the youngest of them all) but pretty nice to Changkyun only thanks to the alcohol probably. Under other circumstances, they probably wouldn't have talked much. As Minhyuk shared a story about this one performance he had, Changkyun found his eyes wandering to Kihyun, who was chatting with some tall kinda cute guy before that stranger guy left up the stairs. Changkyun wished he could see more of that face and tilted his head to get a good look at the guy as he walked upstairs (in other words, stare at that hot ass), but Kihyun then turned to Changkyun and waved him over to introduced Changkyun to Jooheon. Jooheon was the only one he felt a bit more connected to than anyone else at the party. Changkyun actually managed to relax enough to have a couple drinks with the guy.

A couple turned into three or four and drug Changkyun upstairs past the grunting and gyrating horny people on the staircase into a bedroom he probably shouldn't have stumbled into but did so anyway. The room was in total darkness and through the haze of cheep beer, Changkyun couldn't see anything but the black lump before him that signaled the bed, or something like it. Either way, Changkyun had enough mind to know he needed to sleep this off before heading back home and he silently apologized to the owner of this room before collapsing onto the shadowy rectangle before him.

It took a second too long for him to realize he was on someone. A second later than it took for that someone to react and shove Changkyun like he was an unwanted beast, which he probably was at the time. Changkyun was at least able to land moderately safely on the floor, if that meant getting the covers tangled around his feet and falling face first. The mystery person who was on the bed immediately fell to the floor beside Changkyun after turning on the light and started apologizing as he flipped Changkyun over.

The young man before Changkyun looked just a couple years older and very handsome; Changkyun wondered if he had been knocked out with the fall and was currently dreaming. The stranger had full pink lips, slick brown hair, red flush to his cheeks and concerned brown eyes that raked over Changkyun in a mixture of worry and slight attraction. Changkyun tried to bat the other man off him, but he was too tired and actually didn't mind the concern.

"You can sleep in the bed if you want to," a firm tenor voice seeped though the blur and Changkyun blinked. "You look like you need it."

"If it's your bed you take it."

"It is my bed, but as I said before, you need it."

Changkyun managed a glare that quirked a smile on mystery guy's beautiful lips. He kinda liked the smile and wanted to see it again. "You have a nice smile."

Okay, that wasn't supposed to come out.

Pretty Lips immediately frowned (which looked just as good) and yanked Changkyun to his feet. "You're going to sleep, don't fight me on this. I'll go downstairs and let someone know you're up here."

Changkyun was getting shoved with the guy's words, so he decided to use his full weight and stop the guy from pushing him around like a doll. He was a little too out of it and too close to the bed before he even thought about using his weight in his favor. So, Changkyun grabbed the guy's shirt at the same time and pulled him down with him.

Usually in situations like this, Changkyun would squirm from under the person above him and try at some fib that he wasn't interested in sex or relationships and whatnot, but at this moment, all he wanted to do was lean up and close that gap between him and those pretty slightly puckered lips above him. He was a little too slow in action and leaned up to kiss as the guy leaned back to get away. A look of confusion crossed Changkyun's face as he watched the other guy run a hand through his hair. "I should go; I--"

Changkyun closed the gap anyway.

Pretty Lips didn't pull away.

Good times were close and plenty.

Pretty Lips didn't waste a second driving his tongue into Changkyun's mouth, pressing the still-slightly-drunk younger man into the bed in the process. Changkyun didn't mind getting his breath sucked out of his lungs with every second of the kiss; it was definitely a better use of their time. The guy pulled away for a second, cheeks flush and lips moist and used and Changkyun felt a shudder rush though his spine and settle at the base of his dick.

Changkyun watched those long-fingered hands run down his chest, a bit startled to find the guy tugging at Changkyun's shirt and pulling him up to kiss the life out of him again. Changkyun's hands fumbled around to grab hold of the edge of the guy's shirt, working his tongue against the other as he leaned in to drown by way of those lush lips.

Lips who soon left Changkyun too soon for liking but their next location made up for everything. The guy was pretty eager when it came to unbuckling Changkyun's belt and unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. Changkyun himself was still in a bit of a daze, eyes trained on that smooth pale hand working it’s way around his hardening cock and that pink tongue wetting hungry parted lips.

Before Changkyun could back away and cancel the deal (not like he would want to anyway what with how warm this guy’s hand was wrapped firmly around his cock), Pretty Lips Stranger leaned down and didn’t hesitate to take Changkyun down like a champ. The brunette wasn't hesitant with his tongue, licking a stripe up Changkyun’s shaft until his tongue lapped at head of Changkyun’s thickening cock. Changkyun watched carefully as the other guy repeated the process of licking and soft sucking, warm wet laps followed with quick careful strokes of the wrist. Pretty Lips had just gotten Changkyun used to a steady rhythm when he changed the pace and stopped dicking around.

Changkyun bit his bottom lip as hard as possible without drawing blood as he watched his cock disappear between pink lips and felt wetness envelope it shortly after. Pretty Lips swallowed Changkyun like he was hungry, so unashamed while Changkyun was stuttering and trying to get a grip on this world with a talented mouth sucking the soul out of his dick. Under other circumstances Changkyun would be reeling about his reaction to all of this (shaking fingers gripping Pretty Lip’s hair, eyes going out of focus as he watched), but he couldn't care less as Pretty Lip’s tongue swirled about his cock and the guy bobbed his head and continued to stroke Changkyun.

Pretty Lips then started to speed up his pace, the sweet wet sound of his mouth devouring Changkyun piercing the brunette like a million daggers. He clenched at Pretty Lips's hair and started to buck his hips, getting a hum from Pretty Lips that reverberated through Changkyun’s dick and made him moan a low "oh." While Pretty Lips's pace increased, Changkyun kept his thrusts slow and soft, his mouth slightly open as he watched his cock sink in and out of that mouth, brushing against the guy’s swirling tongue and pink used lips. It was truly a sight to see; this beautiful young man hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked, Changkyun thrusting his hips with low groans as his fingers raked through Pretty Lips's caramel brown hair.

Changkyun started to get more aggressive after Pretty Lips pulled away for a short breath, spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth before he returned to his task with relish. Changkyun started pumping into his mouth, gritting his teeth as he watched Pretty Lips take it, hands gripping Changkyun’s thighs as he took him in. Changkyun tightened his grip on the silky hair between his fingers and bucked his hips harder than before, the grip on his thighs tightening in response. Pretty Lips opened his throat more and looked straight into Changkyun’s eyes as he took Changkyun all the way in, slowly closing his eyes before pulling away gasping and coughing with red cheeks and ruffled hair in such a manner that made Changkyun want to choke him repeatedly with his cock. So, he pulled Pretty Lips back down and drove his cock back in, moaning at the quickness of Pretty Lip’s compliance.

“Bottom drawer on the right,” sputtered Pretty Lips after pulling away for the umpteenth time, voice deepened with lust and arousal. Changkyun didn’t have to think twice before scrambling for the dresser and taking out both lube and a condom. He turned to face the other guy and nearly dropped the supplies at the sight before him, specifically that fucking cock dangling between those shapely thighs; holy shit, Changkyun’s mouth got so wet thinking about lavishing that beauty with his mouth, he was on his way to falling to his knees when Pretty Lips pushed him back onto the bed and took the lube and condoms.

Changkyun shook himself out of his slight stupor and opened his mouth to declare his want to lube Pretty Lips up when he realized he didn’t know the guy’s name. “Hey, what’s your name?”

Pretty Lips smirked and shook his head as he pulled off Changkyun’s jeans and boxers. “You put the condom on, I’ll ready myself.”

There was no need to argue that point.

In record speed, Changkyun slipped the condom on and watched as Pretty Lips climbed onto the bed right beside Changkyun, knees bent, and squirted the lube onto his fingers, slicking them up before he spread his legs and put his hand between them. Changkyun watched with eager eyes as the guy’s face morphed from slight discomfort to pleasure. He watched a hot flush settle in those cheeks and had to hold himself back from climbing on over that body and replacing those fingers with his dick. Of course, Pretty Lips did that for him, lubbing up Changkyun’s cock with a slicked up hand before climbing over him with slightly parted lips and sparkling brown eyes full of anticipation Changkyun knew was reflected in his own.

Pretty Lips sunk down on Changkyun's with an ease unmatched, a soft whimper slipping from his lips as he splayed his hands against Changkyun's shirt to steady himself. Changkyun choked on a breath as he watched the other guy settle in on his knees, pearly white teeth biting a bottom lip Changkyun wanted to take with his own and kiss until he passed out. Once Pretty Lips (might as well call him Pretty Ass too) was comfortable, his fingers curled into Changkyun's shirt and he slowly pulled himself back up with a hard gasp. Changkyun gripped the guy's hips and fought hard not to buck and simply let the guy ride him, which he did with pleasure.

"Fuck," Changkyun found himself panting, fingers digging into the guy's hips as he bounced up and down Changkyun' cock. Pretty Lips moaned above him, fingers tangled in Changkyun's shirt as his own erect cock leaked. Changkyun took a hand to the guy's cock and stroked once, getting a heated glare that soon melted into a wanton gaze as Changkyun stroked again.

"Hnngh," Pretty Lips groaned weakly before leaning down to kiss Changkyun and swallow his tongue like he swallowed Changkyun's cock. Changkyun pulled him closer with one hand and engaged the kiss, bucking his hips up into Pretty Lips. Changkyun's cock twitched in response to the moan Pretty Lips released into his mouth.

Pretty Lips rolled his hips back and bit Changkyun's bottom lip before pulling away to focus on riding Changkyun. He moved his hips up and down carefully, licking his lips every so often as soft needy moans slipped past his lips and spiked Changkyun's libido more than the punch was. When Changkyun's cock started to brush up against that sweet spot, Pretty Lips started shuddering with every thrust, hands shaking as they clung onto Changkyun's shirt for dear life.

"Ah," he gasped wetly, sweat dripping down his neck as he fought to keep control. Changkyun decided this was good a time as any to take control so he wrapped an arm around the other guy's waste and held him close as he sat up and then pressed Pretty Lips down into the bed with a smirk and a low growl.

"You're mine, now."

And Changkyun had never heard anything as beautiful as this young man's cry of pleasure as his fingers clutched the sheets of the bed and white spurted from his cock all over Changkyun's and his shirts. Changkyun didn't last much longer himself after that; the young man under him looked so beautiful all spent and worn out, glittering eyes hooded over and hair plastered to his forehead with sweat as a sweet smile graced his lips.

Changkyun wished he could have come saying this gorgeous guy's name.

\---------------------------------

"I'm Chae Hyungwon," introduced a tall and incredibly pretty vocalist. Changkyun could feel the anger in everyone still even a couple days after his arrival to No Mercy. He wished he could make things more comfortable for them, but the circumstances wouldn't allow it.

"Im Changkyun," was all Changkyun said in response. Hyungwon gave him this look before turning from the crowd and leaving the room. The others seemed to disperse after Hyungwon's departure as if he signaled assurance that it would be okay to leave the newbie. Changkyun wished he could be surprised about his previous high school friends ignoring him, but he knew they were angry. No matter how close he and Kihyun used to be, right now, no one could deal to see Changkyun after Yoonho's departure.

Once the room was emptied of everyone but Changkyun, the young man let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, trying not to remember the pure venom in Hyungwon's eyes as he introduced himself. There was something about those eyes that wouldn't leave Changkyun's head though and he wish he knew the source of it. With a sigh, Changkyun stood and left the room as well, turning off the light as memories of a high school party followed him down the hall until he stood face to face with the memory.

"You," was all Hyungwon could get out before Changkyun grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall as he shoved his tongue down Hyungwon's throat.

Hyungwon didn't pull away.

Good times were here to stay.


End file.
